Katakan Saja
by HyunLW911
Summary: Based by song Kahita - Katakan Saja & Sederhana Saja. Masih berputar mengenai persahabatan yang berujung pada cinta, dan berakhir bahagia. SuLay. Genderswicth. SuhoXLay.


Katakan Saja

SuLay

Genderswitch

Pelipis Joonmyeon banjir oleh keringat dingin.

Dihadapannya sudah ada gadis cantik nan manis yang selalu jadi momok terbesarnya, yang selalu menjadi wajah pengantar tidurnya, yang selalu muncul di mimpi tiap malamnya.

Si gadis yang dibekali wajah cantik dengan proporsi mata, hidung, dan bibir yang indah ini mengerjap polos memandang Joonmyeon yang tengah membuka menutup mulutnya berulang kali sambil menggumamkan sepatah dua kata yang masih bisa didengarnya

'apa yang harus aku katakan?'

"Joonmyeon-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembutnya menyapu gendang pendengaran Joonmyeon yang sudah siaga satu.

Kepalanya terangkat dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya nya lagi, bahkan dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk memastikan Joonmyeon tidak tersambar sesuatu.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon tak kuasa dibuatnya. Tatapan polosnya sungguh membuat Joonmyeon ingin lompat ke dasar jurang.

"Joonmyeon-ah, kau sakit? Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan? Atau ingin kubelikan sesuatu? Kau sudah makan? Kau pucat sekali ya tuhan!"

"yixing-ah" ujarnya pelan.

Joonmyeon pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap si gadis yang sudah kebingungan karena sikapnya barusan.

"wae? Katakan padaku. Kau ingin apa?" masih dengan nada panik Yixing bertanya pada si pria yang wajahnya nampak pucat seperti orang mati. Siapa yang tidak khawatir jika disodori wajah seperti itu? Pria tampan sekalipun.

"ingin kau jadi milikku. Bolehkah?" ucapnya lirih.

Giliran Yixing yang mematung. Tubuhnya sedikit ditegakkan. Matanya memandang kosong kearah Joonmyeon.

Melihat ekspresi Yixing yang seperti itu, Joonmyeon seolah sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"tidak apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin beban didadaku semakin berat jika harus kupendam terus menerus. Gomawo Yixing-ah. Annyeong"

Kakinya yang dibalut sneaker putih itu berbalik arah dan berjalan pelan menjauh dari si gadis yang masih mematung.

Tak bisa Joonmyeon pungkiri, beban dihatinya memang mereda. Tapi entah mengapa, sekarang justru tergantikan oleh lecutan perih. Seolah ditaburi garam, tangan kirinya refleks memegang sebelah dadanya.

'sudahlah. Mungkin dia bukan untukmu'

Sudahkah kuceritakan siapa Yixing bagi Joonmyeon?

Gadis manisnya.

Itulah sebutan dari Joonmyeon untuk gadis cantik yang periang nan baik hati macam Yixing.

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Yixing adalah teman pertamanya sewaktu duduk di kelas satu.

Joonmyeon memang bukan orang yang cupu, dia hanya seorang introvert yang mungkin sulit untuk membaur dengan teman baru.

Dan Yixing-lah yang pertama kali datang, mengulurkan tangan ditambah dengan seulas senyum manis yang tulus.

Joonmyeon yang kikuk, menyambut uluran tangan si gadis dan sejak itulah jalinan pertemanan mereka dimulai.

Well, sebenarnya banyak yang heran, seorang introvert macam Joonmyeon bisa berteman baik dengan gadis secantik dan sebaik Yixing yang sangat ekspresif. Berbanding terbalik memang.

Dan keheranan itu masih berlanjut sampai mereka duduk di bangku perguruan tinggi.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Joonmyeon nyaman berdekatan dan bergaul dengan Yixing adalah sifat ceria dan rasa humoris gadis itu. Dia selalu melontarkan guyonan lucu dan anehnya bisa membuat Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dari dulu sejak pertama kenal, Yixing tak pernah sekalipun gagal membuat Joonmyeon tertawa. Dan rasa humor Yixing yang-menurut Joonmyeon sedikit aneh itu-menular padanya.

Seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang tadinya pria introvert yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik bacaan buku tebal dan duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang, menjadi sedikit berubah karena adanya Zhang Yixing.

Lambat laun, Joonmyeon pun merasa bahwa kedekatannya dengan si gadis cantik ini bukan lagi dalam ranah persahabatan.

Bisa dikatakan dia sudah terbawa perasaan. Dia sudah terlalu nyaman berada bersama Yixing.

Yeah, lagipula siapa yang bisa menduga bahwa persahabatan antara pria dan wanita akan bisa terus berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada bumbu-bumbu rasa cinta dan sayang?

Tapi sayangnya, Joonmyeon sadar satu hal.

Apa Yixing sama seperti dirinya?

Apa Yixing juga menaruh hati padanya?

Bagaimana jika selama ini Joonmyeon hanya berjalan sendiri?

Sementara Yixing hanya menganggapnya sahabat baik?

Joonmyeon gundah gulana dibuatnya dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'apa yang harus kulakukan?'

'haruskah kunyatakan padanya?'

'bagaimana jika aku ditolak?'

'apa dia akan menjauhiku?'

Joonmyeon nyaris dibuat gila dengan berbagai argument dikepalanya.

Dan hari ini, dengan modal nekat yang amat sangat nekat, dia bertekad dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya, akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Yixing.

Masa bodoh Yixing akan berekspresi seperti apa, kaget ataukah senang, menjauhinya tau bahkan membencinya. Joonmyeon akan menulikan telinga rapat-rapat jika ada yang berani mengoloknya karena sudah ditolak oleh seorang Zhang Yixing.

Yang paling penting rasa yang selama ini dirasakan tidak lagi membelenggunya dan membuatnya gundah gulana dan berakhir berguling-guling dikasur selama beberapa hari.

Dan ternyata, sedikit banyak apa yang ditakutkan olehnya terjadi juga.

Dia ditolak secara tidak langsung.

Tangan kirinya masih sibuk menepuk pelan dada kirinya, ketika dia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat dari arah belakang.

"YA! KIM JOONMYEON!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kebingungan.

Alisnya mengerut mendapati Yixing sudah berada dihadapannya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"kau tuli atau apa eoh? Ya tuhan Joonmyeon"

Kerutan didahinya makin dalam. Apa maksudmu nona Zhang?

"ada apa?" entahlah, hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Joonmyeon.

Si gadis menoleh ke sekelilingnya, menatap Joonmyeon intens lalu membuang nafas panjang.

"kau bawa minum? Aku haus. Salahmu sendiri dipanggil tak kunjung menjawab"

Raut bingung di wajah Joonmyeon masih setia terpasang. Dia makin tak mengerti. Setelah tadi mengatainya tuli, lalu menatapnya seperti ingin memangsanya, lalu gadis ini meminta minum dengan nada super santai?

Ya tuhan.

Tangannya meraih botol minum dari ransel dan menyerahkan pada Yixing yang langsung diminum sampai habis olehnya.

"hei, hei pelan-pelan. Kau bisa tersedak"

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini"

"apa?"

"kau ini sama sekali tidak peka ya"

"Yixing-ah apa maksud-

"aku juga menyukaimu"

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh si gadis memang terkesan pelan. Namun joonmyeon bisa melihat ada kesungguhan dan ketulusan dari sorot matanya.

Iya. Yixing mengucapkannya tepat menatap Joonmyeon, tanpa raut wajah malu ataupun terkesan ragu-ragu.

"aku juga ingin kau jadi milikku Joonmyeon-ah. Bolehkah?"

"apa barusan kau terbentur sesuatu saat berlari mengejarku?"

"sejak pertama mengenalmu, aku merasa ada sesuatu di dirimu, sesuatu itulah yang membuatku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Sesuatu itulah yang membuatku ingin selalu berdekatan dan melontarkan berbagai lelucon dan guyonan aneh. Sesuatu itu juga lah yang membuatku nyaman bersamamu. Dan aku yakin jika Tuhan mendekatkan seseorang dengan hambaNya, pasti ada tujuan dan maksud tersendiri. Dan aku yakin, tujuan dan maksud Tuhan itu kau. Kim Joonmyeon."

"kau salah besar jika mengira aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau sangat sangat salah jika mengira aku akan menjauhimu setelah kau mengutarakan perasaanmu barusan. Karena nyatanya, kau tidak berjalan sendirian, aku berjalan bersamamu"

"astaga. Yixing-ah ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu semua"

Si gadis terkekeh pelan, menunjukkan single dimplenya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dan menawan di saat bersamaan.

"sudahlah. Sama saja. Intinya, selama ini kita memang berjalan bersama, hanya saja, saling tidak mengetahui. Iya kan?"

"apapun istilahmu, dan iya, itu memang benar"

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis, membuat si gadis tersipu malu dengan semburat merah merona di kedua pipinya.

"jadi…boleh kita secara nyata berjalan bersama nona Zhang?"

Tangan kanan Joonmyeon terulur. Masih dengan senyum manis bertengger di bibirnya. Si gadis yang masih sibuk tersipu mengulurkan tangannya malu-malu.

"kita biasanya memang selalu berjalan bersama Joonmyeon. Kau ini bagaimana sih" ujarnya malu-malu

"itu berjalan pulang namanya. Astaga aku baru sadar kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali eoh?"

Sebelah tangan si pria yang bebas menyubit pipi si gadis yang masih tersipu.

"gemas sih gemas tapi jangan cubit pipiku"

"boleh kucium kalau begitu?"

"YA!"

END

sekedar info ㅋㅋㅋ ini bukan lanjutan dari ff yg pertama dipublish ya. Beda cerita lagi.


End file.
